


Restless before Christmas

by chibi_usagi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_usagi/pseuds/chibi_usagi
Summary: Two days before Christmas Eve, Tyki returns home from work only to find Lavi crouched down on the floor, playing with a tiny white... bunny.At first, he isn't quite ready to accept a new inhabitant in their apartment, but a certain event changes his mind.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Restless before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I haven't been around for a long while, but I return from my hiatus today with this little fic I wrote for the DGM Secret Santa, for Bryszard (@Fuctacles over Tumblr)~ The roommates prompt screamed at me, and I found myself with this idea, unable to shake it off from my head.  
> I hope you enjoy! It's my first ever attempt of a fic for Lucky and I would have liked to stretch it so much further, if that were possible, because I enjoyed writing their banter quite a lot- QUQ

"How did you get stuck with him again?" Tyki asked, raising a confused eyebrow at the little ball of fur sitting in front of them, on the carpet. At that, he only received an awkward, but totally non-apologetic grin. 

  
He had wanted to surprise Lavi by coming home earlier than usual, and since Christmas was only a few days away, he thought about getting a special present for the redhead. They had been living together for a year or more now, so he had even more reasons to spoil Lavi a little. 

  
However, the one who ended up being surprised to the point of going back to check if he'd gotten to the wrong apartment was Tyki himself, as when he stepped into their living room, he found Lavi crouched down on the carpet, petting a small white... bunny. 

  
Lavi jumped back to his feet as soon as he realized Tyki was back, careful not to let the bunny run off somewhere, in case he would feel startled by the new presence in the house. If anything, Tyki had to admit that having both the redhead and the new inhabitant of their space stare at him with wide, curious eyes was a rare and, well, endearing sight. Except, of course, the immediate question of _Why the hell is there a rabbit in our apartment?_

  
"He followed me, I swear," Lavi whined in an attempt to justify the current situation. But clearly, Tyki didn't feel up to dealing with all of this. He knew something about rabbits following people around, but that would imply this one had been close to Lavi for quite a while. Enough to get comfortable with him. And that meant Lavi had been spending a big part of his time at the local rabbit cafe. 

  
Part of Tyki still hoped that this was all a dream, but even as he pinched himself, the scenery now stretching before his eyes didn't go away. He brought a hand up to his forehead, a resigned sigh slipping past his lips before he spoke up again. "What about his food? Do you know what he needs?" 

  
"Oh, I do, no worries," Lavi reassured with a smile. "The manager of the cafe also gave me a list of basic things about rabbits earlier today." He searched into his pocket for the small piece of paper, handing it over for Tyki to see. "And I did the groceries too, so we should be fine for a few days."   
Tyki pondered for a while, looking down at the list. He nodded when he reached the end of it - things didn't seem to be as much of a bother as he initially thought. But one more question was haunting his mind and he decided to ask.

  
"And... _his bed?"_

  
But before Lavi could open his mouth to reply, the bunny started jumping around the room and onto the mattress, to Tyki's surprise. When he found a comfortable place on Lavi's part of the bed, he stopped to stare back at them both, his ears moving attendively. The bunny's actions had been more than enough of an answer to Tyki's question. The man then shot a more or less menacing glare towards Lavi, or, let's say, the redhead could tell he wasn't actually mad, but acting that way to scare him. 

  
"I can't believe you-" he sighed. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss those days when my only fear was that of you burning down the whole flat!"   
"That's mean!" Lavi retorted, picking the bunny in his arms again and bringing him as close to Tyki's face as he could. "Look at him. He's small and cuddly! I'm sure he won't be a bother at all!" 

  
Lavi's actions took Tyki by surprise, earning a gasp from him as he tried to pull back. He tried, but he stopped mid-action, with but a silent gasp leaving his lips when the curious rabbit began to sniff along his face, nuzzling against Tyki's cheek at times. 

  
Silence fell over the room for a few seconds, with both Tyki and Lavi being at a loss for words. Green and golden eyes went from throwing confused glances at their white furry friend to staring at one another in disbelief a dozen times over before Lavi decided to speak up again. 

  
"I think this means he likes you," he assumed, having the fun of his life while watching Tyki's cheeks turn at least one shade redder, teeth gritted in fake annoyance. "Now can we keep him? Please?" 

  
"Did I ever say we were _not_ going to keep him?" Tyki countered regaining his composure, at which the redhead's face brightened. Gratitude was not the only feeling that made his heart flutter now, and after letting the bunny hop onto their bed again, he threw his arms around Tyki's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

  
His whisper fell like a gentle caress against Tyki's ear. Words he knew. Words he had heard countless times before, but their effect on him never changed. "I love you." Lavi pulled back to meet his gaze, a genuine smile spread on his lips. "Welcome home!" 

  
A chuckle. A kiss pressed to Lavi's forehead, followed by the all too familiar response. "I'm back~!"

  
"How was your day? At work, I mean," the redhead inquired, watching him go and leave his coat onto the hanger - because yes, with the little surprise hopping rights into his face, Tyki had forgotten anything about changing. 

  
The man pondered, a hum echoing in the air around them. "I'm a bit tired," he admitted, even if it were only a little past noon. "You'd say people would attempt a little change of heart when Christmas is right around the corner. For the better. But it doesn't seem to be the case. I'm so glad to say I have a day-off tomorrow, and I won't be returning there until the 27th." 

  
"Ouch. Not the kind of day you'd like, I see. But I'm glad to see you home. I missed you, really." 

"I know," Tyki admitted, a fond smile appearing on his lips. "That's why I left earlier."

  
Noticing the continuous movement, the bunny began following them around. Whether they came in or out of the room, he was always right behind them, enough for Tyki to force himself to be extra careful not to hurt him. 

  
"See, I told you he had been following. And now he's after you, too!" Lavi exclaimed in a more than amused voice, a wide grin spread on his face. 

  
"I appreciate the attention, but-" Tyki tried to counter, only for the sentence to die on his lips, soon replaced by another. "Wait... Did you feed him?" 

  
"Of course I did. Like one hour before you returned. Half of the things I bought from the store were food for this little guy." 

  
Tyki's golden eyes widened in shock at that. Half. _Half_ of the food, he said. "Oh, well. We'll be part-time rabbits when our own supplies run out then."

*

Later that day, when they'd finally been allowed some well deserved intimacy, and completely unaware of the fact that the bunny was nowhere in sight, they decided to spend the time wrapped in each other's arms. Occasionally, Lavi's hands would go up and down Tyki's back, in a pace that was especially thought out to push away any remnants of the daily stress. It felt right, Tyki thought to himself. He'd been longing for a moment like this for the past few weeks, and was never quite able to get it, with all the projects and study that Lavi had to do for college, and of course, with the many hours he had to spend away from home, at his job.

  
"How is this?" the redhead asked, trying to adjust the pressure. 

  
Tyki let out an appreciative hum as he leaned further into his touch. "The best thing I could ask for after a stressful day. Or after any day, honestly." That managed to pull an affectionate laugh from Lavi, who came to rest his chin on Tyki's shoulder, his eyes closed. 

  
"Oh? At least now I know what I'm giving you on your birthday. Besides the actual gift... which I already bought and you can't even dream to find it until the big day~" Tyki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, at how utterly endearing the little gremlin beside him was. And suddenly, he wanted Christmas to come quicker, not only because Lavi had gotten him excited over his present, but also because he knew he would get to have the time of his life with the redhead at his side. 

  
"I could say the same about you. Don't you dare look for your gift yet." 

  
At that, Lavi too found that he had to fight the flutter in his heart. They had both gotten each other's presents, and have hidden them somewhere around the house. He had no idea which one of them had been the first to buy a gift for the other, but thought he would find it terribly funny if it were him, and Tyki followed after, and they thought of the same place to hide it. But well, that was only Lavi's wishful thinking. 

  
With a mischievous smile upon his face, his green eye glinting in excitement, he decided to tease Tyki some more. "You never know," he started, his fingers now curled into Tyki's locks, "maybe I already found it~ You know you can't deceive my eyes." 

  
Only for a split second did Tyki's body tense at the implication, but Lavi felt it all, and was now snickering internally. "I'm joking~" came the quick reassurance, a little too late for his roommate's thumping heart. 

  
"Keep on joking like that, and I might just eat all the food you got by myself," was all Tyki decided to say, although his mind seriously debated whether he should allow the moment to simply pass and continue enjoying his massage, or start a war and attack Lavi with every single pillow he could find. But he loved being in this idiot's arms too much to bother letting go for anything. Little did Tyki know, however, that the redhead's joke would soon become reality under certain circumstances he failed to predict. 

  
With the little banter over, the two of them embraced comfortable silence once more, nothing but warmth surrounding them. Subtle touches, nuzzles and playful kisses. Smiles never leaving their faces. The snow that had started falling outside. A perfect moment that went undisturbed.

Neither Lavi nor Tyki realized, still, that at some point in time, strange sounds could be heard from across the apartment. Or maybe they did, but never paused to think about the source, as they only had eyes and ears for each other. That is, until they noticed a familiar furry figure returning to the room. He carried a thin red ribbon in his mouth as his newest, most exciting toy. Upon looking closely at the ribbon, Tyki realized something. 

  
He knew it. He knew that ribbon. It was the one he had tied around Lavi's gift literally hours ago, although his mind was still unable to comprehend how the bunny could have been able to find his gift and even unwrap it so easily.

  
Then, it clicked, and a horrified expression took over his face. They had been in the kitchen, he remembered, deciding what they should have for dinner. The bunny had followed them, and although Lavi had managed to keep him occupied for a while, his focus shifted to something else after a few minutes. And that 'something else' was, well, the bag containing the redhead's gift. 

  
'Shit-' he cursed in the back of his mind. Because yes, he had planned on surprising Lavi somehow later than the actual Christmas, but this was, let's say, a bit too early for his tastes. Or maybe the hidden reason behind the annoyed stare he was now displaying was the fact that a rabbit above all creatures would let Lavi know about his gift. 

  
It was painful to break free from Lavi's hold, especially now that they had gotten all cozy. But he had to secure the gift, at least until midnight. 

  
"Where are you going?" Lavi asked, but didn't quite get a response before Tyki vanished from the room. He spotted the white rabbit playing happily with his ribbon onto the mattress. 

  
"Aah, too late, he's gone. What is he up to, that moron-" 

  
And with that, he felt he couldn't stand still. He followed after Tyki's footsteps through the dark living room, his green eye narrowing slightly as he noticed bits of paper scattered across the floor. 'This can't be real,' he told himself, a large smile curling up on his lips, filled with expectation as he followed the path to the kitchen - the only place besides their bedroom where the lights were turned on. 

  
He slowly pushed the door open, meeting with startled golden orbs, and as he looked down at Tyki's hands, he noticed something. A book. One that he had always wanted, and, at least during the last month, had constantly bragged to Tyki about not having enough money to get it. 

  
_Tyki had bought it for him._

  
"Oh well... You got me. Merry early Christmas!..." Tyki exclaimed, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had failed. But soon, upon noticing the warm look of gratitude that Lavi had in his eyes, his expression softened too, and a satisfied grin blossomed on his lips. 

  
"I love you,..." Lavi said, a second, third, maybe forth time that day. He didn't care about numbers anymore. He couldn't care less that Christmas had yet to arrive and they had yet to set up the decorations. All he knew was that Tyki had made his day and his night with this surprise.

  
The moment they had earlier, the moment when he teased Tyki about the gift came rushing back to him. He sighed, because there was no way he could have anticipated this. Before he knew it, he had already closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Tyki's lips. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling lingering in his chest.

  
"Thank you for the best early Christmas!"

"You have one more waiting for you on the actual Christmas. And _nope,_ there's no way you get to see that one earlier too," Tyki added, as soon as he saw the enthusiasm sparkling in the redhead's eyes again. Upon hearing those last words, Lavi pouted, barely pushing back the urge to elbow Tyki right in the ribs. He didn't like waiting. But then he remembered that Tyki's gifts were still hidden someplace only he knew, so he wasn't alone in his waiting.

Behind them, their furry friend watched over the entire moment, as he surely followed behind Lavi after the redhead had left the room. The red ribbon was wrapped all around him, his ears moving happily as he stared. 

  
_'What have you done?'_ Tyki asked in his mind when his eyes focused on the sneaky creature. _'Now I can no longer say you've ruined everything, can I?'_

  
And so, minutes later, he made a promise with Lavi. They would go buy a cushion for the bunny next day - that is, before the pet shop closes for the holidays. 

~The End~


End file.
